black roses
by Piper-Riddle13
Summary: Harry , the Malfoys ,snape and his cousins : the addams family are stuck in a manor and have to learn to like each other . Harry begins to fall for Wednesday Addams but so does Draco . Who would she choose ? will it be Harry or Draco ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I WAS BORED WHEN I CAME UP WITH THIS SO DON'T FLAME ME**

**BLACK ROSES**

**CHAPTER 1**

It all happen the night after halloween 1981 . Lily and James Potter were dead and their son Harry was alive and sent to Lily's sister Petunia Dursley. Harry was not weird or abnormal he was just different . As a baby of a couple of months he was pale and had soft silky hair ,and always wore black and white ,even his mother and father had no clue of to why he would scream until he was in dark clothing.

At the age of one Harry saw his parents death,and was left with is aunt.

At the age of two Harry scared the Dursleys into submission to do whatever he wanted.

At the age of nine Harry was the height of 4'11 and had pet snow leopard, he also took gymnastic and learn to play the piano and became fluent in french,italian,and latin.

At the age of eleven Harry got his Hogwarts letter .

on July 31st Harry met Severus snape and had his frist trip to Diagon ally.

_**Harry's first year**_

In Harry's first year he had no friends ,sorted into ravenclaw house he was the smartest there.

He found about quirrel and the stone and sloved the mystery in 3 months of his school year.

_**Harry's second year**_

In his second year Harry found the chamber of secrects and killed the monster and left it at that.

At the end of that year he was called to the headmasters office and he found out he was going to be in a manor with snape , the malfoys and snapes cousins the addams.

**A/N : SO WHAT DO YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : OKAY SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER**

**BLACK ROSES**

**CHAPTER TWO**

When harry first saw wednesday he couldn't stop looking at her .she has long braided pigtails she was pale and beautiful .

Draco was thing along the same line but with the thought of her being his mistress ,some one to give him a heir and to cast aside .

Harry could picture her as his wife , with their children ,when they are old and gray and die with.

"hello my name is Harry" he said with a polite voice as he was introduced to the Addams and the rest of the Malfoys .

''hello there young Harry my me is name is Gomez and this is my wife Morticia, my daughter Wednesday and my sons Pugsley and Pubert ."

"well its really nice to meet you , , wednesday , pugsley ,pubert but if you can excuse me i have to find a room thats really inportant so bye "

Harry walked as fast as he can without looking disrespectful . He needed to find a piano to write an peice , a piece about Wednesday.

'' well he seems like i fine young man'' morticia says

'' A find young man indeed '' Gomez replies as they go to their respective rooms .

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS WITH HARRY**

_she was beautiful _harry thought a his fingers skimmed across the keys of the piano and happy tune he play . A happy one indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : the third chapter is here!**

**BLACK ROSES**

**CHAPTER Three**

Wednesday watched as harry turned and walked away

_he's kinda cute _she thought .

and went after him .She followed him silently and found herself in a music room.

she listened as he played an lovely and happy tune .

then she realized it was a happy and in love song.

Wednesday waited utill he was finished to speak.

'' that was wonderful'' harry spuned and looked at her.

'' thank you'' he said surprised to see her.

'' want to play a game '' she asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

'' sure whats it called?"

'' its called is there a god"

**MEANWHILE **

'' I want her farther" Draco says in a whining voice

"Well Draco I'll see what i can do" Lucius replies and went off to serch for Gomez


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : the forth chapter is here!**

**BLACK ROSES**

**CHAPTER Four**

As Lucius walked to the room which held the addams adults .

Lucius knock and Gomez answered

'' to what do we owe the pleasure Lucius?" questioned Gomez as he let him in .

" My young Draco has came to me as he has fallen for young Wednesday and wants to court her."

" has he now?'' asked Morticia

" he has " lucius replied

" well we'll have to take this up with wedneday and see how she feels about this "

**WITH WENDNEDAY**

" was fun we should do that again some time" harry said as wedneday unstrapped him from the metal chair.

Before wednesday replied her motherwalked through the door.

"Wednesday we need to talk to you for a moment "

"okay bye harry"

" bye wednesday " morticia noticed his dissapointment but chosed not to comment

**UPSTAIRS WITH GOMEZ,MORTICIA AND WEDNESDAY**

" wednesday we want to talk to you about young draco he want to court you" Morticia said calmly


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : the fifth chapter is here!**

**BLACK ROSES**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

" he wants to what?" wednesday screeched

" he wants to court you and we want your decision." morticia said calmly

" No no no no no, i don't even like him he's too bright " wednesday nearly screamed

mortcia and gomez looked at each other

" then its a no then?"they asked

"yes and besides i like harry"

"really"

" yes"

**LATER WITH GOMEZ AND LUCIUS **

"she said no because she likes another."

"really i'll tell him he'll be disappointed"

"yes he will but if he tries any thing i'll hurt you and your family"

"okay well bye"

**WITH WEDNESDAY AND HARRY**

"So what did your parents want?" Harry questioned

"they told me that draco malfoy wanted to court me and wanted my decision wheather i wanted to or not"

"and you said " his voice sounded with jealousy

"that i didnt like him because he was too bright and i like another"

"and this other person is who?"

"you"

"really"

"yes"

Wednesday leaned over and pecked harry on the lips and took his hand and walked and talked about every and anything .

**WITH GOMEZ AND MORTICIA**

"They do make a cute couple don't they " morticia said as the watched from afar

"they do indeed" gomez replied as the watched wednesday and harry in the gardens

_**THE END**_


End file.
